Dynasty Warriors 8 Ambition: Will of Heaven
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: After his defeat by the Han Empire, Zhang Jiao manages to retreat and start his rebellion anew. Will he be able to conquer China this time, or will everyone on his side die first? Based on my current challenge playthrough of 8's Ambition Mode (Rules for challenge are at the beginning of Chapter 1.) Due to the Bonds system there will be a lot of pairings and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Dynasty Warriors 8 Ambition: Will of Heaven

(Okay, so yes... I'm writing something new again. However, given the nature of this fanfic it may end up being rather short.)

**The rules of the challenge are as follows: **

**1. If your character is killed in battle, they may not be used again. If you are defeated by any other means you are safe to use that character again.**

**2. Play on Hard or Chaos difficulty at all times. If you are playing on Hard and it becomes too easy for you, switch to Chaos.**

**3. You may not have a bodyguard with you.**

**4. Do not abuse the Blacksmith to make weapons that will 3-hit anyone or abuse the Academy to get to a high level fast.**

**5. If you run out of playable Officers, you lose. If you complete the Tongquettai you win!**

Zang Jiao had been defeated. He was lucky that he had made it out of the battle alive, yet he managed to establish a camp again. He was disheartened by the destruction of his Rebellion, however he knew it was merely the Heavens testing him.

"This is merely another trial of the Heavens," he stated as he stared at the foundation to what would be his masterfully crafted palace, "And as usual... I shall overcome it."

He turned and walked back through his camp, disheartened yet again by where he had ended up. However, he decided to see it as a slate wiped clean for a new day. He walked up to the man he had running his dinky little blacksmith parlor and smiled.

"How des your day go, honorable blacksmith?"

Te Blacksmith looked up from his work.

"Greetings, My Lord. I fear I may be rather low on materials to craft weapons... and the place needs a few rennovations, however I won't let that stop me."

"Materials, you say... perhaps I can aid you. I shall see about gaining the materials you require."

The Blacksmith beamed.

"Thank you! I am truly blessed by Heaven to have a Lord as benevolent as you, Lord Zhang Jiao."

Zhang Jiao tapped the Blacksmith n the shoulder with his Staff.

"may Heaven guide you through this day," he said before walking away towards the gate's guard.

"My Lord," the Guard said, standing at attention, "There is news of a skirmish in Luoyang. We know little other than that our scouting parties were attacked."

Zhang Jiao nodded, tapping his staff on the ground.

"Fetch me a horse at once! I shall ride for Luoyang immediately!"

(Once he got there)

Zhang Jiao dismounted from his horse.

"What is the problem here?" he asked a Private that had ran past.

"Lord Zhang Jiao! How fortunate for us to have met you here... It's Wei! Lady Zhenji of Wei has attacked us!"

"I shall halt the vile woman's progress and turn the tide!" Zhang Jiao shouted, running off into battle. He saw a group of soldiers down the hall.

"This is merely a skirmish, so not much strategy should be required. Do not worry though... the Heavens are on our side!"

Zhang Jiao had easily managed to dispatch the normal troops, managing with few problems to find Zhenji's base.

"So you are the villain who has attacked my scouting party. Prepare to face the wrath of the Heavens!"

He raised his staff, preparing to battle her.

"My my, aren't you the noisy one?" Zhenji said with a smirk, raising her flute and starting to play. The melodies were... intoxicating... luling... a trap.

"I shall not fall prey to your wicked tunes!" Zhang Jiao had managed to snap out of the intoxicating trap by smacking himself in the face with his staff's blunt end. He ran up to her and attempted a heavy overhead blow with the staff, which Zhenji easily blocked with the instrument.

"Ah ah, hands off."

She kicked Zhang Jiao with a surprising amount of force, sending him flying into the wall of the garrison.

"Is that all you have? Or are you as washed up as I thought?"

Zhang Jiao got up and sighed.

"I was holding back befre because you were a woman... hwever I suppose I had yet to realize that all are equal in the eyes of Heaven!"

He trailed the staff along the ground, slashing the ground towards Zhenji with it and sending a wave of explosions her way. Zhenji wasn't prepared for this and was thrown back by the explosions, but not to the extent that Jiao was.

"You don't give up easily, do you?"

She ran up to him and attempted to strike his face with her flute, but he blocked it with his staff. He swept her legs out from under her and attempted to slam his stff into her gut with little success, as she rolled out of the way.

"Now you have made me angry!" Zhenji practically roared, "I just got these clothesand now they're all dirty!"

She threw her flute like a boomerang at Jiao and attempted to kick him in the chest in case that failed, and it would have worked out really well if it hadn't been for Zhang Jiao creating another explosion under her by tapping his staff on the ground. He was still struck by the flute, but he wasn't knocked down. When Zhenji landed on the ground he didn't hold back. He raised his staff.

"The time for your judgement has come!"

A massive pillar of flame erupted from right under Zhenji, burning her quite severely. However, after the musou attack ended, she still managed to be able to move. When she was abut to get up all she saw was a staff in her face.

"Your judgement has been passed. The Heavens have deemed you worthy of joining my forces."

Zhenji started to laugh.

"Join you? You must be joking. That isn't how I do things."

She then noticed the predicament she was in.

"However... I can make an exception. I and all of the men currently under my command submit to you."Zhang jiao pulled the staff back to it's usual resting position and turned.

"Very well... let us withdraw our troops and return to the camp."

Zhenji's eyes widened.

"Camp? Are you suggesting I sleep in a tent?"

Jiao turned back around.

"Are you saying you are uncomfortable with your accomodations?"

Zhenji sighed.

"Just what have I gotten myself into?" she stood up. "At least tell me you will have these burns healed."

"I know of a healer that can make it look like they were never there to begin with."

(Back at the camp)

After getting Zhenji's burns treated and giving all of the materials he had earned to the Blacksmith, he noticed that Zhenji's men had built a ragtag teahouse next to it.

"What is this?" Zhang Jiao asked.

"Progress," Zhenji replied, "I refuse to eat raw food, so I had my men build me a teahouse so we may eat something more edible for once. Trust me, no one will be regretting the addition of this place."

Zhang Jiao smiled at the sight of the admittedly dinky but still comfortable looking building.

"Thank you Zhenji. I believe it looks wonderful."

(And that was Chapter 1. I really hope I don't fail the challenge too soon so I can make this story as long as possible. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you enjoyed it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Dynasty Warriors 8 Ambition: Will of Heaven Chapter 2

(I will not be using bodyguards in-game, however I will be giving my characters bodyguards in the actual story to give it some more character interaction.)

Several days had passed and Zhenji had been thinking of a plan to escape from this religious nutball's clutches. She was sitting in the teahouse eating a meatbun and drinking some green tea when she had an idea.

"That's it... I will go along with him whenever he next rides into battle. I'll look for the right opportunity and then I'll slip away. Then I will be back in Lord Cao Pi's arms."

Then the thought hit her. How come Cao Pi hadn't come looking for her yet? This camp wasn't exactly hard to find, so could it be that he didn't even care to find her?

"I wouldn't blame him," Zhenji mused to herself, "After all women are just trophies to him. He's probably already found a better looking one than me and hasn't even given me a second thought."

She finished off her tea and meatbun and got up to look for Zhang Jiao.

"He's probably praying right now. it wouldn't hurt to interrupt him."

She walked over to the makeshift shrine Zhang Jiao had his men build and knocked on the doorframe before walking in.

"Ah, Zhenji," Jiao said before getting up, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My Lord, I wish to request something of you," Zhenji began.

"A request? What do you wish of me?"

Zhenji smiled, her version of a smirk.

"The next time you go into battle, may i accompany you? I want to learn how to be better at fighting from someone who is obviously stronger than me."

Zhang Jiao nodded and picked up his staff.

"If that is what you wish, then it shall be so! I was about to see if any battles had broken out yet anyways, so please, follow me. No doubt with the chaos of the times we will find a battle to partake in."

He started leading her to the gate guard and she followed, smirking inwardly.

_So far things seem to be going well... however it's still too early to know for sure if my plan will come to fruition._

They made it to the Gate Guard and Zhang Jiao talked to him.

"Have there been any reported battles lately?" he asked the guard.

"Yes, Wu Huan has begun our assault on Luoyang Castle. He is struggling though and in need of assistance."

"Then we shall go to his aid at once!"

(A short horse ride later... oh, and Wu Huan was an officer I recruited in the skirmish against Zhenji.)

Zhang Jaio and Zhenji had arrived in the central plaza, which Wu Huang had managed to capture on his own. As the two dismounted their horses, Wu Huang ran up, looking relieved.

"I'm glad you're here, Lrd Zhang Jiao! I've managed to hold Man Chong's forces off, however they've just been too much for me to handle."

"Fear not, for the Heavens shall not allow us to lose on this day," Jiao stated with great confidence, "I noticed that there are three paths into this area, and that it is vulnerable in many ways. I can think of little we can do besides defend it while one force makes their way to the throne room and forces this Man Chong to surrender."

Wu Huang nodded.

"Very well My Lord, what are your orders?"

Zhang Jiao looked down the West corridor.

"Zhenji, you will take a small force and guard that area," he looked down the East corridor, "Wu Huang will guard the East. I will take a larger force and begin to push their main forces back."

Zhenji grinned inwardly.

_This is my chance to escape! All I have to do is hypnotize everyone with my music and I will be given a free ride back to Changban!_

"As you wish, my Lord," Zhenji said, leading a group of soldiers to the West Wing.

Wu huang took a force of his own and bowed.

"I will not fail you my Lord."

Zhang Jiao took a larger force of troops and began leading them down the main pathway to Luoyang's throne room.

(I'm gonna cut the chapter short here, otherwise it will become overly long. Oh, and don't really expect me to post two chapters every day. As much as I love playing Ambition Mode, I just can't do that.)


	3. Chapter 3

Dynasty Warriors 8 Ambition: Chapter 3

Once Zhang jiao had ran off, Zhenji attempted to play her flute to lull everyone in her garrison to sleep, however a lucky arrow pierced one of the holes in her flute.

"No... I can't play my Slumber Song now..."

A company of soldiers started making their way up the ladder to her garrison.

"This is ridiculous..."

Wu Huan wasn't doing so well. He was having a fight with Zhang Chao and it was clear who was winning. Wu Huan jumped and tried to do a heavy overhand strike with his great sword, but Zhang Chao evaded and managed to give him a shallow cut on the back.

"Forgive me My Lord... but I must retreat..."

He gave the oder and managed to retreat. Unfortunately, this gave Chao an opportunity to make it right to where Zhenji had been forced to fight the enemy forces off, completely cutting off any escape routes and heavily outnumbring her.

"Wu Huan, you idiot..."

She was trying her best, but without the ability to play most of her music there was no way she could win this. She turned around just in time to block an attack from Zhang Chao and tried to push him off, struggling to do so.

Zhang Jiao was doing relatively well. He had managed to take a force of exactly the right size to fight comfortably on the pathway they were on without being spread to thin. He was almost to the hallway that lead up to the throne room when he got a premonition from Heaven.

"All of you keep going, I have to go for now! A premonition from the heavens calls me!"

He called a horse forward and rode off to go and prevent his premonition of Zhenji getting killed.

Zhenji was having a hard time keeping her concentration n absolutely everyone that was surrounding her. That was to say, she was getting cut every now and then.

"I have to turn this around... I need to win so I can get out of here..."

She threw her flute like a boomerang at all of the surrounding enemies, but the flute had reached it's limits. Upon her catching it and attempting to hit Zhang Chao with it, the instrument snapped in two and Zhang Chao had managed to get ashallow cut across her body with his sword. Zhenji held her stomach, falling to her hands and knees.

"Is this... is this what it feels like to die young?"

Zhenji closed her eyes and accepted that she wasn't going to make it out of this place alive. She ws ready for the killing blow to be landed... but it never came. She looked up to see Zhang Jiao had taken care of the minor soldiers and was fighting off Zhang Chao.

"He... came to save me?"

Jiao tried to swipe at Chao's side, but he back stepped the staff attack. Chao then moved in and tried to stab Jiao, but Jiao dodged and slammed his staff into the side of Chao's head, making it explode for good measure. This knocked Chao out, and made Jiao start to breathe easier. He then turned to the wounded Zhenji.

"Zhenji, are you alright?"

Zhenji was speechless. She hadn't seen someone be so kind to her in her life.

"Why... why did you save me? Don't you have a troop to lead?"

Zhang Jiao smiled and held up his staff, using his sorcery to heal her.

"I could not bear the thought that you would die, for you are the first real friend I had made since I began this new Yellow Turban Rebellion."

Zhenji's eyes widened.

"You consider me a friend? We barely talked! And I..."

Jiao had raised a hand to silence her.

"Say no more. Wu Huan overheard you planning to escape me. However, I was told by the Heavens that you would not act on those plans."

Zhenji interpreted that as "I knew in my gut you wuldn't do it," and smiled at him.

"Well... I have to say that what you have done for me is impressive," she said before getting up, "I think I'll stay with you a little while longer and see how far you actually do make it."

This was of course a more dignified way to thank him for all of the kindness he had shown her.

Zhang jiao nodded.

"Very well then, you may return to the camp and get some well-deserved rest. I will return after Luoyang is ours."

With that, he got on his horse and started riding away.

"I eagerly await it," Zhenji said before walking back to the camp, finding a tear rolling down her face. Surprised, she reached up and brushed it off her cheek.

"You've made me shed a tear of happiness... I was beginning to think that impossible."

(Hope you liked Chapter 3! Don't worry, this battle will be done in the next chapter. To be honest I wanted to put the entire thing into one chapter, but it turned out way too long.)


End file.
